Mi flor de cerezo
by andreeauchiha
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te enteras que no puedes casarte con la persona que amas? ¿Qué estás comprometido con alguien más, solo para que la fortuna de la familia prevalezca? Ellos se hacen estas y muchas preguntas por el estilo, sus vidas darán un cambio cuando la noticia de un matrimonio arreglado aparezca en sus vidas.
1. Mi cruda realidad

**LOS HECHOS**

· Las familias Haruno, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Hyuga, Nara y Uzumaki son las más importantes y ricas en todo Japón. Todas las personas pertenecientes a estas familias han sido exitosos empresarios, doctores, abogados y parte del gobierno.

· El clan Uchiha decidió juntar su fortuna con el clan Haruno mediante una unión matrimonial de sus dos hijos correspondientes.

· La hija menor de los Haruno se casara con uno de los Uchiha a la edad de 24 años.

· El contrato de matrimonio se puede anular si alguno de los representantes del clan fallece a menos de que especifique dejar a su heredero que se sigan con lo planeado.

· La mayoría tienen algún secreto oculto y una vida doble…

. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

_**-Narración del primer acto alternado en dos ámbitos distintos: un concierto de rock y una intervención quirúrgica-**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen (solo los Uchiha muajaja) la historia es de mi propia autoría.**_

**Cap. 1 Mi cruda realidad.**

Las luces estaban totalmente apagadas, la gente estaba llenando el lugar, el equipo estaba listo y los instrumentos estaban montados. Una vez lleno todo el auditorio, se les repartió luces de neón para ambientar el concierto, la boyband que iba a dar el concierto era conocida por sus vestuarios y coreografías sorprendentes al igual que por su increíble belleza. Era tiempo, los integrantes estaban preparados excepto el líder.

-Dónde está?- rugió el representante de cabellos plateados y torneado cuerpo

-No tengo idea, ya le llame al celular y no contesta!- grito exasperado el rubio con marcas en las mejillas.

-Hey tranquilos, ya llegará, él es muy responsable- intervino el pelinegro de peinado alborotado.

-Ojalá sea así porque si no lo saco de la banda!- Grito el manager

-Relájate.- dijo el calmado pelinegro.

-3 minutos para empezar- grito el coordinador.

[ Por dios! ¿Dónde diablos te has metido?!]- pensó aquel rubio, con sus marcas en la cara.

-Estamos listos para empezar!- grito de nuevo el coordinador.

-Joder! Ni modo a escena vamos vamos!- los mandaba el manager.

Los 2 hombres, el pelinegro y el rubio se miraron y tragaron duro, ellos vestían ropa de piel negra y ceñida a su muy bien formado cuerpo, cadenas y una rosa roja en la camisa que era blanca. El rubio era el baterista y el pelinegro el bajista. Subieron a escena y estaba todo negro entonces el rubio dio la señal de inicio con las baquetas sin embargo el manager al no haber guitarrista comenzó a tocar una vez dada la señal.

-New Divide- Linkin Park.-

La música comenzó a sonar. La batería sonó y entonces la guitarra toco sus acordes, se unió un poderoso bajo y la gente empezó a gritar. El dubstep que lo acompañaba era fascinante. Lo único que hacía falta era el cantante y líder.

En un hospital no muy lejano de ahí, una mujer entra despavorida con su cara de angustia y gritando.

-un medico! Auxilio! Mi marido tuvo un accidente.

Entonces una enfermera rápidamente fue a revisar al hombre malherido.

-no se preocupe en un momento su esposo estará bien.

Apareció un grupo de médicos y enfermeras que comenzaron a revisar al paciente y tomaron signos vitales. El médico de urgencias dijo que debían intervenirlo quirúrgicamente.

\- enfermera avise por favor a la doctora en guardia

-en seguida doctor.

La enfermera salió corriendo hacia el área de quirófanos. Vio a la doctora y gritó: "Entra paciente" la doctora media adormilada se vistió con las botas quirúrgicas, cubrebocas y gorro quirúrgico. Sus mechones de cabellos rosas eran fáciles de acomodar en tan pequeños gorros. Su piyama quirúrgica era roja y sus complementos del mismo color, entonces se dispuso entrar al lavado de manos.

La música en el auditorio era fantástica era el momento decisivo puesto que ya iniciaba la canción. [Ya valió] pensaron los integrantes de la boyband.

I remember black skies, thelightning around me.

Una voz se escuchaba desde atrás de los escenarios.

[Pero que rayos?] Pensó el rubio.

I remembered each flash

As time began to blur

Like a startling sign

That fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard

That I get what I deserve

Estaba el paciente en la mesa quirúrgica. Ya estaba listo para operación. Se aplicó la asepsia y antisepsia y entonces corto en la región abdominal ya que la esposa había indicado que el accidente consistía en que había recibido una puñalada en las vísceras.

Un pelinegro de peinado en forma de cola de gallina apareció en escena, su vestimenta era de lo más común: un traje de cachemir y zapatos italianos. La cámara enfocó su cara y se veían sus hermosos ojos de color rojo con tres manchas negras. Las fans gritaban como locas: Tamaki! Hazme un hijo! Kyaa! Y muchas cosas por el estilo. Entonces sacudió su cabeza en sinónimo de belleza y galantería, hizo suyo el escenario y paseaba a lo largo.

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross

The distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

-Anestesia?- grito la cirujana

-10 miligramos

-perfecto, necesito una sonda

-en seguida- respondió la enfermera instrumentista

-conteo de gasas y compresas.- hablo la enfermera circulante

-5 gasas y 6 compresas- respondió la instrumentista

-hai!

-entonces hay que hacer un corte del lado antero posterior a la 9na costilla.- enunció la cirujana

El primer ayudante acerco un bisturí al lado antero posterior del abdomen y una vez cortado la sangre empezó a emerger.

There was nothing in sight.

But memories left abandoned

There was nowhere to hide

The ahes fell like snow

And the ground caved in

Between where we were standing

And your voice was all i Heard

Than i get what i deserve

La guitarra que manejaba el líder tenía un panel especial, la batería sonó al igual que el bajo, la multitud gritaba, la multitud se alocaba, ellos rockeaban y le prendían fuego al público, las luces de neón estaban en todos lados.

El momento del coro se acercaba se quedó callado y le dijo a los fans:

"canten conmigo"

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyeeeees

Across this new divide!

Jugaron entre todo y con el panel de la guitarra del bajista y el guitarrista formaron un solo especialmente para el concierto, la batería no se quedó atrás.

-he aquí el problema- dijo la cirujana

-mmm parece que atravesó el duodeno-dijo el segundo ayudante

-bueno hay que sacar el proyectil.-dijo el primer ayudante

-necesito unas Kelly (/pinzas/)

-enseguida.

Pasaron unos minutos.

-doctores necesitamos exponer más el órgano- dijo la cirujana

In every loss

In every lie

In every truth that you'd deny

And each regret

And each goodbye

Was a mistake too great to hide

And your voice was all i Heard

That i get what i deserve

So give me reason

To prove me wrong

To wash this memory clean

Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect the space between

Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies

Across this new divide

Tamaki estaba interactuando con el público cuando unas bragas salieron volando hacia él, provenían de una pelirroja que no iba tan bien peinada.

-Tamaki eres bien sensual! Kyaaaa – volvió a gritar la pelirroja

Tamaki le sonrió y le toco la mano

Across this new divide

Se dirigió hacia el baterista y tocaron los últimos acordes juntos.

Across this new divide

Termino con un poco de solo de bajo. Siguieron con el dubstep e hicieron entre el bajista de nombre Zero y Tamaki una pequeña coreografía en la que consistía un baile de puras acrobacias tocando la guitarra y bajo correspondientemente.

El público gritaba como loca.

-Al fin salió el proyectil.

30 minutos después la cirujana en turno había sacado el proyectil causante del malestar de su paciente.

-muy bien es todo suyo muchachos- enuncio

Los médicos que se encontraban de ayudantes cerraron la parte de la víscera expuesta con una sutura de nylon de 000 y una puntada de Sarnoff.

-doctora su nombre por favor

La enfermera circulante estaba llenando una hoja preoperatoria.

-Haruno Sakura.

El concierto había terminado y la rueda de prensa había empezado, los periodistas rodeaban a los integrantes de la boyband llamada Taka.

-Entonces Usui que harás en tu nueva vida ahora?- las cámaras se dirigieron al rubio

-pues me dedicare a componer música, o seré un vago jejeje

-y tu Zero?- se dirigían al pelinegro de coleta

-pondré un negocio de dangos

-y tu Tamaaaa….

Tamaki había huido gaymente. Usui y Zero se despidieron de los reporteros y fueron hacia la camioneta donde se encontraba el manager con Tamaki

-Uchiha Sasuke, por qué tan tarde?- le apuntó acusadoramente el peliplateado de nombre Kakashi Hatake

-Tuve un caso y no me pude salir- hizo un puchero- yo... deberás quería llegar temprano pero no pude y salí así todo del asco

-jajajajaja eso te pasa por teme

-cállate Naruto-baka

-jajajaja hay Naruto sabes que se pone de reina cada vez que no se pone su vestuario

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada

-cállate Shikamaru no ayudas!

Era un día tranquilo en la gran cuidad de Tokio, apenas comienza a amanecer. En un lujoso Penhouse se encontraba una joven dormida quien estaba sepultada en un montón de cobijas y almohadas de colores.

-Otra vez no! Yo quería seguir durmiendo, hum- con un ligero puchero se levanto de la cama y con gran pereza camino al baño, se vio en el espejo y vio a una linda pelirrosa, ojos color verde jade y cuerpo bien formado.

-Pero que pasa con estas ojeras que me cargo. Ya me estoy pareciendo a Gaara- dicho esto se empezó a reír.

Después de asearse, recorría su casa, cuarto por cuarto.

-Vaya, si que la he descuidado, pero hoy estoy dispuesta a limpiar, antes hablare con Ino para saber cómo está mi paciente.

Tomo su iPhone y le marco a Ino.

-Moshi moshi?

-Hola Ino

-Frentona!, Qué gusto!

-Jaja lo mismo digo cerda… oye hoy no puedo ir al hospital, podrías decirme como esta mi paciente, lo intervine hace unas horas.

-Oh, claro! ¿"Quieres que te vaya a recetar algo"?

En lenguaje médico-femenino significaba: Tu casa está muy sucia, voy a ayudar?

-No! No jeje no te preocupes, "tomare jarabe"

Y en respuesta utilizando ese mismo lenguaje: iré despacio

-Segura frentona?

-Claro que si cerda… si no te llamo.

-Bueno eh!... entonces no te preocupes y descansa, te quiero.

-Gracias Ino! También te quiero.

-los informes referentes a tu paciente te los mando por correo

-ok. Muchas gracias.

-de nada, tengo consultas me voy. Adiós.

-Adiós.

La pelirrosa colgó el celular y decidió ponerse ropa cómoda para comenzar a limpiar, luego puso música a todo volumen y con el trapeador en la mano se puso a bailar estilo de salsa y cumbias

_Yo quiero bailar muchacha la guaracha sabrosona_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era una tarde de verano, una pequeña pelirrosa caminaba junto a su hermano un joven un poco mas alto que ella de ojos color verde claro y con unas ojeras que lo caracterizaban, su cabello era rojo, ambos vestían unos conjuntos de lino, muy cómodos y frescos, además de que ambos portaban sandalias que combinaban con sus atuendos.

Había un silencio incomodo entre ambos hasta que…

-Sakura- dijo el pelirrojo

-hum- respondió la pelirrosa, volteando para otro lado.

-quieres bailar?

-aquí?- respondió la pequeña

-si aquí- muy quitado de la pena

-pero no hay música- refuto la niña con un moflete

-Princesa, el baile no siempre necesita la música. Debes sentirlo-el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermanita.

-bien pero que sea algo fácil.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-nii-chan te debó más que a mi padre..

Entonces se acercó a la repisa donde estaban unas fotos, en una estaba ella, Ino, una rubia de ojos azules, y Hinata, una pelinegra de ojos color perla, sentadas en el parque cuando tenían 5 años, en otra estaba la familia Haruno reunida en su casa, en otra estaba ella con su toga y birrete de graduación y finalmente una donde se encontraban Gaara, su otro hermano y ella en un estadio de futbol.

-Te extraño onii-chan. - Un aura triste la rodeaba.- te fuiste hace un año y ni si quiera haz llamado… baka

-todo por culpa de mi padre… quien hubiera sabido que 2 meses después de tu partida él hubiera padecido de un infarto…

Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Papá! ¿Por qué nos dejaste? ¿tan mala era tu vida?

Ella comenzó a llorar lo poco que no pudo llorar en el funeral. Habían pasado 10 meses después del fallecimiento de su padre a quien solo respetaba. El amor que le tenía se fue al caño cuando descubrió que había arreglado su futuro amoroso. Su hermano mayor se opuso a la decisión de su padre y se fue de la casa y ella no le quedo más que acatar las órdenes dadas.

En otra parte de la cuidad, igual en un edificio de lujo, se encontraba un hombre de piel pálida, cabello negro azabache alborotado en un estilo punk que vestía un pantalón sastre color negro, camisa blanca, una corbata azul rey y un abrigo negro que le quedaba ceñido. Él se encontraba tumbado en un sillón reclinable dormido junto a su único amor la Manson Red Glitter, su guitarra favorita de las 50 que tenía en su humilde departamento de soltero que realmente le pertenecía a su hermano mayor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de su departamento y entro un hombre alto, de cabello negros amarrados en una coleta baja, ojos negros muy cautivantes y unas raras marcas en la cara. El vestía un hermoso traje sastre color gris Oxford y una gabardina a juego y corbata con un portafolio de color negro.

-Jaja- rio malévolamente en sus adentros- otouto está dormido, hora de hacer maldades. – puso una cara de travesura.

El pelinegro dejo su portafolios tirado en la sala y corrió al refrigerador, saco crema batida y de algún lugar saco una pluma, corrió donde estaba el otro hombre y coloco sobre una de sus manos crema batida y con la pluma le empezó a hacer cosquillas en la nariz. El hombre dormido se empezaba a mover entonces dirigió su mano con crema batida a su cara y pum se la embarro.

Itachi Uchiha no soporto la risa y se tiró a reír pero con sus carcajadas no escucho los gruñidos del otro pelinegro que tenía los ojos rojos con extrañas marcas rojas.

-Itachi- dijo en tono sombrío.

Itachi paro de reír y entonces al ver a su hermano se le fue el color.

Trago duro y pensó [mamá]

-o-ot-otouto… tranquilo- dijo con mucho miedo.

-vas… a… MORIR- grito.

-hay kami-sama soy muy guapo para morir- dicho esto se dispuso a correr por todo el penhouse.

-No he comenzado Itachi- corrió el pelinegro.

30 MINUTOS DESPUES.

Aparece ahora un desarreglado Itachi con unos cuantos moretones en la cara y ciertos rasguños en las manos.

-Te pasaste otouto- dijo Itachi casi llorando.

-Eso te pasa por baka- dijo el pelinegro

-Waa! Le diré a mamá- Itachi se acercó al espejo más cercano y de repente – Noo! – gritó- otouto! Mira que dejarme moretones en mi hermoso rostro! Eso si que no! ¿Qué no ves que de esto vivo?- al decir esto señalo su cara.

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos.

-Ya Itachi! Deja tus dramas.

-Bien…

Sasuke se dirigió al baño y se lavó su cara, luego le "dio", más bien le aventó, un ungüento para los moretones a su hermano.

-Que "amable" otouto- dijo sarcásticamente

-hmp- respondió el otro.

-oye! ¿Sabes que hace daño dormir con los pupilentes?

-¿Qué?- dijo desconcertado- ah, si lo olvidaba

Entonces retiro los pupilentes color rojo con esas extrañas marcas y las dejo en su estuche.

-ya otouto, hablando enserio.

-Hmp

-Dime ¿qué tal el caso Foster?

-No me convence, la mujer miente, hay algo en su mirada que me hace dudar sobre lo que ella afirma.

\- oye… Antes de que se me olvide papá te manda esto- le estira un sobre amarillo.

-¿Qué es?

-No tengo idea… ábrelo.

El pelinegro lo abrió y saco los papeles, estos pertenecían a un caso fiscal

-Y?

-Tengo que ir a completar un juicio pendiente contra un asesino serial. Y después ir a recoger firmas para una demanda colectiva.

-¿Qué no ya te habías retirado de la cuestión comunitaria?

-No, para mi pesar, nuestro padre dijo que gano más prestigio ayudando a la comunidad como fiscal que pagando impuestos como estrella de rock.

-Pero te va bien con Taka… su concierto de ayer fue genial

-lo viste?- sonrió orgulloso

-Si aunque tu atuendo nada que ver

-Hmp… sin embargo por cuestiones laborales de los tres debemos terminar con la banda

-Había oído que la pelos de escoba de tu secretaria, digo Karin había ganado pases VIP para el concierto.

-es que Suigetsu me insistió…

-otouto-baka

-que quieres es un dobe pero es mi amigo de juergas.

-de seguro ella fue la que te aventó las bragas en el concierto- dijo con malicia

Sasuke solo puso cara de repulsión.

-oh te amo tanto Light Yagami- dijo una muy melosa modelo de cabellos rubios.

-y yo no sabes cuánto amo [tu dinero]- respondió un castaño de ojos color miel.

-mi qué, Light?- preguntó la chica

-tu todo mi amada Misa Amane –respondió sonriente.

**Continuará…**

_**Hola queridos lectores! soy nueva en este ámbiente de subir las fanfics. Hasta hace unas pocas semanas yo era una lectora más pero uno de los proyectos que tenia pendientes era subir esta historia que nació cuando estaba en último de preparatoria y porque mi nee-chan y mejor amiga no tenía ningun fanfic que leer. Espero les guste y espero que le den la oportunidad a esta historia, prometo solemnemente -alza la mano- subir el siguiente capitulo una vez que mi editora en jefe me pase el segundo capitulo xD. amm el lenguaje fue un poco técnico, pido una disculpa pero era mi emoción. soy una estudiante de medicina de primer año y bueno no todo es tan correcto en cuestiones anatomicas jejeje sin más me despido.**_

_**Reviws? anden sean lindos aunque sea pongan like o algo unu**_

_**Sayonara!**_


	2. Un brindis, un acuerdo

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es de mi propia autoría. A leer n_n !**_

**Cap. 2 Un brindis, un acuerdo.**

Ring, Ring Ring Ring

Las puertas del penhouse de los hermanos Haruno estaban por quebrarse así como la paciencia de la hermana menor de los gemelos.

-Ya voy!- gritó exasperada.

Al abrir la puerta el cartero le sonreía como siempre, era un muchacho joven que suspiraba por la pelirrosa cada vez que la veía, fue tanto su amor por ella que cada día le llevaba una rosa roja hasta que Light Yagami, novio de Sakura, casi lo mata a golpes por pretender a su novia, por lo que se limitó a llevarle cualquier otra flor que no fuese tan ostentosa

-Carta para la señorita más bella de todo Japón

-Gracias- hizo una leve reverencia en señal de educación y le sonrió al muchacho

-Aquí su flor mi bella dama- le extendió un tulipán de color rosa- bueno me marcho, el deber llama- hizo la leve reverencia y se fue sonrojado.

Sakura Haruno podía presumir de todo: tener unos hermanos guapísimos, una madre [aparentemente] joven, un novio de ensueño, una carrera que la satisfacía y amaba, un trabajo que adoraba, las mejores amigas que pudiera tener, una casa muy hermosa en la mejor zona de todo el país y de que era pretendida por muchos por su gran atractivo. Solo le faltaba algo para poder presumir de todo exactamente y era poder decidir su futuro amoroso.

Abrió el sobre de color blanco no antes de poner su tulipán en un fino recipiente de cristal. Vio que aquel sobre contenía boletos para el ballet, ella amaba el ballet, y una pequeña nota que decía:

"_Hime-sama:_

_Me honraría con su presencia esta noche a las 6 pm en el Hotel Ritz para una cena con su querido hermano? _

_Gaara."_

-Hay! Tan galante mi hermano… le hablaré.

Tomo el celular y marcó el número, timbraba entonces una voz grave se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola?

-Nii-chan…!

-Hime-sama, cómo estás? Te ha llegado mi nota?

-Estoy bien, te extraño ya me abandonaste una semana completa ya te quiero ver y claro que acepto tu invitación. Dime es muy formal?

-Déjame pensar… si un poco, ve como siempre, tienes un gusto exquisito

-hay –un poco sonrojada- gracias.

-bueno princesa te veré esta noche ok?

-hai!

Colgaron, ella suspiró y él volvió al trabajo.

El tiempo transcurrió rápido, ella se vistió elegante y decidió llevar su propio coche, llegó al lugar acordado y al entrar vio a su hermano que lo esperaba en una mesa para 2.

-Tan guapa como siempre hime-sama- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Haha si claro... Hime-sama... Así me decías cuando éramos pequeños.

-sigues siendo pequeña baka imoto-chan- le desarreglo el cabello

-Y terminó el caballeroso Gaara, dobe

Ambos rieron, cenaron y se contaron varios chismes para estar al tanto de lo acontecido en la semana entonces Gaara soltó el asunto por el cual estaban ahí en ese momento.

-ammm

-ya sabía, de qué se trata ahora?

-son 2 cosas

-una concierne a mamá?

-exacto, bueno recibí noticias de ella…

-ya cuenta completamente baka nii-chan!- la pelirrosa hizo un moflete.

-jajajaja, espera. Mesero!

El mesero más cercano se acercó a la mesa de los Haruno.

-Dígame señor?

-Traiga una botella de vino tinto por favor. La reserva que sea pero que esté rica.

-En seguida señor

El mesero no tardo demasiado, llegó casi en seguida con la botella de vino y dos copas, sirvió las copas y en agradecimiento fue remunerado con un billete de 100 yenes.

-bueno, ahora suelta la sopa- dijo emocionada Sakura.

\- ella tiene a su otra mitad.

-jajaj que cursi se escucha eso

-vamos déjala, está senil y está enamorada

-hay si hay si- le enseña la lengua-jajaja admítelo es ridículo

-si, bueno lo es jajaja, en fin es Jiraiya.

Sakura casi saca el vino por la boca por la impresión.

-quien lo diría… espera iré al baño.

La pelirrosa huyó al baño y al regresar vio que su hermano había ordenado una botella pero esta vez de tequila.

-[esto no es bueno] suéltalo de una vez- dijo impaciente y nerviosa

-promete que no harás berrinche ni una escenita- sentenció Gaara

-lo juro, ahora dime

Gaara suspiro y enunció:

-Sakura te vas a casar con algún miembro de cierto clan de renombre

A Sakura Haruno no le gustaban las sorpresas y menos las de mal gusto, tomo el tequila y lleno un caballito que se tomó como un shot.

-y... Cuándo será eso?

-mm dentro de un mes

-que rayos- murmullo a su hermano muy enojada- es muy pronto

-ese es el acuerdo

-pues me niego! No me casaré y está dicho! y si eso me impones pues buscaré el castigo más severo que encuentre.

-Cálmate quieres!, no es para tanto

-claro! como no están decidiendo tu futuro… me largo!

Ella con lo enojada que estaba se fue por su carro, Gaara pago la cuenta y salió corriendo tras ella, calmarse era lo que menos pensaba, era como si la pusieran a decidir qué tipo de sutura utilizar cuando el paciente estaba tendido en la mesa de exploración a medio morir.

-pero yo no soy el culpable- le gritó.

Ella estaba de espaldas y no la vio como derramaba lágrimas de sus jades ojos.

-lo sé y eso es lo que más coraje me da. Porque no puedo desquitarme con alguien, porque ese alguien ya no está.- soltó más lágrimas y después volteo a ver a su hermano - vayamos a ver el ballet si?

La noche transcurrió tranquila, el ballet que tanto le fascinaba era el lago de los cisnes, aun recordaba cuando en sus buenos tiempos ella bailaba y era la principal a sus escasos 15 años, sin embargo no le prestaba atención al ballet, por lo que decidió ir mejor a casa. Gaara por su parte había entrado en conflicto, no quería hacer tal brutalidad, él también se oponía a esto pero nadie podía contradecir a su padre, Kizashi Haruno era un hombre al que no le podían decir que no, y él como su hijo favorito después de su princesa era el encargado de llevar a cabo el tratado. Ambos se encerraron en sus respectivos cuartos sin mencionar ni una sola palabra. Gaara estaba por quedarse dormido cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba de un portazo. Él solo suspiró.

-Y bien…- dijo Itachi

-Qué?

-Cuando iras a ver a papá?

-Mm… por qué?

-como que por qué? Pues está enfermo y además hace mucho que no vas a visitarlos.

-si si… vamos ahorita?

-ahorita?

-ándale- puso cara de cachorro mojado y vio a su hermano mayor

-asgdhbdb! Está bien vámonos

_With knives and pens we made our planed, Wooh oh!_

-Jaja, pusiste una canción mía como tono de llamada?

-¿Qué?, es linda y la canta mi otouto- esto último lo dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

A Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor.

-¿Y? Contesta Aniki!

-no quiero- se cruzó de brazos y vio a su celular- bieeen…

-si?

-ok, Viernes a mediodía.

-Perfecto

-¿Qué paso?- dijo interesado Sasuke

-Pues tengo que irme a Europa.

-¿otra vez?

-Sí, otouto, pero regresaré pronto… En fin vámonos.

Los hermanos Uchiha condujeron hasta villas Suna donde su familia era dueña de un elegante chalet, estacionaron los coches en el garaje y tocaron el timbre.

-de cuando acá tocamos el timbre?- dijo desconcertado Sasuke

-desde que perdiste las llaves de la casa en el departamento ¬¬

-jeje te quiero Itachi

Una muchacha del servicio les abrió la puerta.

-Uchiha-sama sus padres no se encuentran, pero les dejó una nota en el despacho. Buenas noches.- hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Los muchachos entraron al despacho y vieron la nota.

25 minutos después:

-No lo voy a hacer! Nunca!

-cálmate Sasuke, además dice que cualquiera de los 2 puede llevar a cabo el tratado.

-asi? Pues espero que seas tu!

-no empieces!

-haber y por qué en un jodido mes? Eh? Ese viejo se quiere deshacer de nosotros.

Uchiha Sasuke era totalmente una reina cada vez que se enojaba, hablaba hasta por los codos y no escuchaba razón alguna, y ese era el caso así que lo único que podía tranquilizarlo ni siquiera era el whiskey o cualquier vino, todo lo contrario era un jugo de manzana sabía que con eso podía contener su ira. Itachi fue inteligente y le dio el jugo y para él una leche con chocolate claro que después de eso se tomaron varios shots de tequila. Finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo.

-ok llevaré a cabo el tratado ese con una condición…

-cuál?-preguntó un curioso Itachi

-que sea en un año.

-va yo igual, un año o no hay trato.

-exacto! Brindemos hermano!

-sii! Salud por…amm…

-por nuestro compromiso

-oshe suenas muy gay!

-es que ti quelo!

Estaban tan intoxicados que decidieron cantar algunas de Vicente Fernández y terminaron con unas de Paquita la del Barrio

-Si! Rata de dos patas te estoy hablando a tiiiii- señalaba a Itachi

-cállate Sasu-chiaaaan

El día Viernes había llegado, la pelirrosa no había vuelto a casa ya que decidió hacer triple guardia, aun así no había mucha actividad en el hospital y decidió ponerse al corriente con ciertas notas y actualizaciones de historias clínica, además de dar ciertas instrucciones a los internos que tenía a su cuidado. En los pasillos dos doctoras platicaban.

-Ya todo listo Ino-chan?- preguntó una pelinegra de hermosos ojos perla

-Sí, vamos Hinata-chan, tengo todo listo- respondió una rubia de ojos azul profundo.

Dentro de un consultorio una pelirrosa se miraba a través de una ventana

-Me veo fatal

-Un cambio de look no te haría daño- dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta

-Vamos, solo un cambio de ropa y listo- insistió otra voz

-No creo que sea suficiente- respondió Sakura

-Decidido, noche de chicas!- dijo la efusiva rubia que le saltó por atrás y le extendió una bolsa

-Kyaa! Hace tanto que no hacemos una- dijo la extrovertida pelinegra quien también le extendió un café extra grande bien cargado.

-Perfecto, muchísimas gracias chicas no saben cuánto necesito un descanso- volteó Sakura y les sonrió.

-Solo quítate esa bata con fluidos extraños jajaja- dijo la rubia.

El resto del día, se la pasaron fuera, compraron infinidad de cosas así fueran puras banalidades o cosas que no ocuparan pero se vieran bonitas

-hpm?

-hmp?¨- dijo Ino

-Te he visto muy ausente este día, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hinata

-No mucho… recibí una noticia queme saco un poco de onda.

-qué cosa?

-me voy a…

-a?-preguntaron las chicas

-qué tal unos tragos?- cambió el tema la pelirrosa

-Jaja hay Saku, solo no olvides que puedes confiar en nosotras.

Sakura asintió las abrazó de nuevo y se fueron a Kyoto, aunque no duraron mucho ahí.

Los hermanos Uchiha aún se encontraban en el chalet, al parecer sus padres se habían ido de luna de miel por 56ava vez, ellos seguían siendo jóvenes y pues yolo.

_We are the champions my friends_

-Oh… celular, celular, donde te deje?

-ah! Aquí esta.

-Uchiha aquí, Uchiha allá

Al otro lado de la línea…

-Un Uchiha te saludara.

-jaja, hola mamá.

-ow mi bebe ¿Cómo estas hijo?

-muy bien, y ese milagro que me hablas? Estamos en la casa y ustedes aún no se dignan en aparecer

\- Ya llegaremos… ah si tu padre quiere hablar contigo…

Al fondo se escucha la voz ronca de un hombre

-Mikoto! Sasuke ya contesto?

-Si Fugaku, esta al teléfono

-Pásamelo

-Padre?

-mi bebe! como se ha portado el pequeño?- dijo en tono meloso

-papá!- dijo en tono sombrío.

-jeje Itachi me dijo que llegaron a un acuerdo.

Sakura había decido regresar a casa y encarar la situación, por suerte Gaara aún estaba ahí, por lo que al legar la recibió con un fuerte abrazo, al soltarla ella le dijo que lo había pensado bien y aceptaba el trato solo con la condición de que se llevara a cabo en un año, Gaara accedió y brindaron con leche de fresa puesto que la princesa debía descansar y Gaara debía manejar.

Transcurridas unas horas para ser exacta a las 10 pm la pelirrosa recibió un mensaje de Light, se emocionó tanto que decidió ponerse algo bonito pero se quedó dormida, casi una semana sin dormir y con tantas cosas en que pensar ella fue vencida por el sueño. Gaara había decidido dejarla dormir, por eso cuando escucho que el timbre sonaba, decidió hacer la diablura del día.

Light Yagami un buen negociante llevaba su atuendo cotidiano: traje y calzado italiano, en la mano una flor muy sencilla llamada margarita, tocó el timbre pero momentos después deseo nunca haberlo hecho. Al abrirse la puerta vio a su cuñado que lo veía de arriba abajo.

-si buscas a mi hermana pierdes tu tiempo…

-pero teníamos una cita.

-pues ella se fue con un amigo de la infancia, musculosos de buena familia y de buena pinta.

-no te creo, dónde está?

Light Yagami perdía la paciencia con facilidad y en ese momento estaba llegando al límite.

-dime Yagami sabes que sigues después de la "H"?

-La"i"?

-No- risa malvada- el hueso!

Y entonces Gaara le dio un golpe en el estómago y le sacó el aire.

-Light Yagami eres el rival más débil, adiós.- enunció arrogantemente y cerró la puerta.

Para rematar llamó a seguridad y fueron por su cuñado para aventarlo a la calle.

Light Yagami estaba furioso.

-Me las vas a pagar Haruno!

En el penhouse detrás del pequeño bar sacó un pizarrón blanco y marco una línea en donde decía:

Hermanos Haruno vs L. Yagami

El marcados iba 100 a 5 favor los Haruno, él nunca se cansaría de matar las ilusiones de ese perdedor. El domingo por la mañana el pelirrojo de ojos verdes fue de visita a una pequeña cabaña, muy hogareño el lugar, fue recibido por dos pelinegros.

-Uchiha –sama, llegamos a la conclusión de que el tratado se cumpla en un año, están de acuerdo?

-Claro que si, mis hijos también. Espero y estes en contacto con alguno de ellos pronto.

-ojalá así sea.

_**Continuará-…**_

_**Hola queridas lectoras he aquí el segundo capitulo n.n espero les guste y bueno les quiero desear una feliz navidad, las quiero y gracias por sus lindos comentarios, en el tercer capitulo les traeré a cualquiera de los personajes que hayan aparecido o cualquiera que ustedes quieran.**_

_**Ya apareció la verdadera personalidad de Gaara, quien lo diría y tan seriecito que se veía jejejeje y que me dicen de Sasuke e Itachi?**_

_**Cualquier duda comentario, petición díganme.**_

_**En fin les mando un gran abrazo y muchos buenos deseos.**_

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Uprising

**Cap.3 Uprising **

En un Jet privado un furioso Gaara se aproximaba a su acompañante de viaje con un puño cerrado. El hombre de cabellos negros y marcas en la cara venía dormido.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses Haruno - dijo un Itachi que apenas y habría los ojos.

-¿Cómo supiste?- dijo Gaara sorprendido

-Digamos que lo intuí, ya enserio, no fue mi culpa que yo tuviera tu folder en mis manos.

-Cállate Uchiha! Cállate!

-Jamás pensé que ahí hubiera fotos de tu familia

-si claro Itachi!

-lo juro!

-en serio no le eches más leña al fuego!

-Flash Back -

-Iré al baño Itachi te encargo mis cosas.. son demasiado importantes.. y no no puedes tocarlos...

-hmp como si me interesara..

Pasaron 5 minutos y el Uchiha pidió otro café, al llegar el mesero sin querer tiró los folders de Gaara.

-perdoneme señor! –dijo con arrepentimiento el mozo

-tranquilo, solo retírate yo lo recojo.

El mozo se fue e Itachi recogió los papeles de Gaara pero una mata de color rosa llamo la atención del pelinegro. Decidió abrir ese folder en particular y vio una foto de la que supuso era la hermana de su nuevo amigo. Ese cabello exótico y tan natural cautivó su alma sin embargo esos orbes provocaron en el un sinfín de emociones.. no pudo cautivar más a esa hermosura ya que el pelirrojo se asomaba a lo lejos, guardo el folder en su maleta y al llegar Gaara empezó a hacerle platica.

-End Flash Back-

Después del incidente llegaron a Tokio antes de lo previsto por lo que Itachi tuvo la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar su mente.

-Sakura Haruno, eres más hermosa de lo que me imaginé y eso que es solo una fotografía.

Hozuki Suigetsu era un fiel empleado del buffete de abogados Uchiha-Hyuga y asociados, él no tenía el rango de fiscal, ni tenía el nombre de juez, simplemente era un abogado que había sido acogido por el hijo menor del dueño, a partir de ese momento se convirtieron en amigos muy cercanos, claro está que siempre tuvo un poco de celos de Naruto Uzumaki ya que era íntimo amigo de Sasuke, sin embargo después de tratarlo por bastante tiempo se dio cuenta de que era un gran chico, también gracias a Naruto encontró a quién sería la dueña de sus quincenas en un mes.

Él iba llegando a la oficina cuando de un deportivo negro se baja un hombre de cabellos negros que vestía un pantalón ceñido de cuero color negro, una playera blanco ceñida, lentes de sol y una chaqueta de cuero igualmente negro. La gente que pasaba a su alrededor se le quedaba mirando cual estrella de cine, [Sasuke] solamente pudo suspirar. Bajaron ambos pero el azabache no se percató de su presencia. Al llegar al edificio, el guardia de seguridad detuvo al azabache.

-Disculpe, su identificación, por favor- dijo uno de los guardias

Sasuke baja un poco sus lentes para poder ver al sujeto que le prohíbe su paso.

-mmm no la traigo pero no hay problema

-Buenos días!- interrumpió el albino

-Buenos días abogado. - Dijo cortésmente el guardia

-Ya! Dejame entrar! – demandó el Uchiha

-Sasuke porqué no traes el "uniforme"?

-Larga historia vengo de casa de mis padres y ahí solo tengo esta ropa, por ende no traje mi tarjeta para entrar ni mi carro.

-comprendo, disculpe el entra conmigo

-te debo una. Por un momento pensé que me olvidarías…

-Ese era el plan- sonrío con malicia

La jornada laboral estaba por concluir, ya que Neji no estaba no había tanto ajetreo en el despacho. Una pelirroja de lentes y traje gris fue por su prometido.

-Suigetsu, vámonos a casa.

-antes me saludabas Karin… -dijo un hombre detrás de unos papeles.

-jaja es que antes no pensaba más que en ti Sasuke..

-oigan estoy aquí- dijo Suigetsu haciendo un moflete

Las risas se hicieron presentes, la pareja se despidió y se fue excepto el azabache.

-Pov's Sasuke-

La verdad es que pienso mejor en la oficina como si la inspiración la encontrara aquí, bueno haber _ paranoia is in Bloom the pr transmitions will resume they'll try it to pushing drugs…_

Será un éxito, se que la amarán. Despues de terminar los arreglos de la canción fui directamente al departamento del dobe en donde ya estaban todos esperandome

-eeh Sasuke por qué tan tarde?- me cuestiona Shikamaru, últimamente les ha dado por cuestionarme mucho y eso me irrita.

-aun le faltaban cosas a la canción

-cómo empieza?

La batería empezaba a sonar, en eso la guitarra y el bajo se comenzaron a unir, hubo cierta armonía en la letra, había añadiduras en las percusiones y aplausos dentro de la tonada, parecía como si fuera serie de ciencia ficción, entonces comenzó la letra.

-Uprising- MUSE-

Paranoia is in Bloom the pr, transmissions will resum they'll try

To push drugs to keep us all dumbed down and hope

That we will never see the truth around.

So come on!- dijeron Naruto y Shikamaru a coro.

Another promise, another seed, another packaged lie to keep us trappedin greed with all the

Green belts wrapped around our minds and endless

Red tape to keep the truth confined

So come on!

El ritmo de la batería y las percusiones no paraba, el compás de la canción era un verdadero éxito.

\- Fin pov's Sasuke-

They will not force us, and they

Will stop degraaaading us

La voz de Tamaki era tan angelical al cantar tan profundos versos

They will not control us!

We will be victorious!

So come on.

La guitarra jugaba con la batería el público se encendía, Tamaki se acercó hacia el publico.

Interchanging mind control.

Como let the revolution take its toll if you could

Flick a switch and open your third eye

You'd see that we should never be afraid to die.

So come on!

Rise up and take the power back

It's time the fat cats had a heart attack you know that

Their time is comming to an end we have to

Unify and watch our flag ascend.

So come on!

La guitarra era potente, el panel especial de la manson red glitterati estaba a más de lo que daba. Todos movían sus cuerpos al ritmo de la canción, el público levantaba el brazo derecho como si se tratara de una rebelión.

Theeeey wil not forces us!

Tamaki y los chicos hicieron una pausa, Zero habló con el público:

-ayudenos a cantar por favor.

-asímismo levanten sus manos con su puño cerrado- intervino Usui.

-1,2,3-dio la señal Tamaki

They wil stop degrading us!

They will not controooooool us!- cantó el público

We will be victoooooorious!-cantaron juntos

So come on!

Hey!

La guitarra se alocaba, la batería le seguía el ritmo, -tamaki hacía un pasito muy raro con la guitarra, el bajo se unió a la danza del guitarrista , sus dedos eran una maravilla pero el baterista empezó a tocar como si no hubiera un mañana. La cara de Tamaki era más que de excitación pura. Entregando todo su ser en el ritmo la gente gritaba de emoción.

Theeeey wil not forces us!

They wil stop degrading us!

They will not contro us!

We will be victorious!

So come on!

Estaban por finalizar, Tamaki utilizó los sonidos que el panel le ofrecía mientras decían hey! Para terminar. Los dedos rápidos del líder enloquecían a muchos y la pasión que era entregada por el bajista derretía a muchas fangirls, pero quién se llevó la noche fue el rubio que se lució con un solo de batería en la última parte.

La canción terminó y el guitarrista habló con el público.

-como estaaaan!?

-bieen!-grito el publico

-se están divirtiendo?

-si!

-bueno por ser el último concierto de la gira vamos a cantarles otra canción, dedicada a todas esas chicas guapas que hoy nos acompañan.

Tamaki sonrió y les guiño el ojo a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban en los lugares VIP.

-bueno voy a escoger a una señorita para que me acompañe. Su vista recorrió todas las filas que podía ver, hasta que encontró una cabellera rosa que le llamó la atención, hizo una señal con la cabeza y la luz iluminó a la chica, a quién le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir al escenario.

Le besó su mano y la llevó al centro.

-Dígame guapísima señorita cuál es su nombre?.

La pelirrosa alzó la vista, unos penetrantes ojos verdes veían a esos ojos rojos con marcas extrañas en la cara. Ella sonrió arrogante.

-Mei

-que lindo nombre, y dime Mei-chan, tienes novio?

La pelirrosa desvió su mirada y la dirigió al vacío.

-si…

-mi querida Mei-chan lo siento mucho pero por esta noche no tendrás esa atadura…porque hoy voy a ser tu tuyo- le dio la señal al rubio y una música de fondo se hizo sonar en el concierto.

Y entonces Tamaki le dio la vuelta a la pelirrosa, la admiró vio que la chica que tenía enfrente de él era una belleza andante. Se alejó un poco y le sonrió a las fans, quienes gritaban y chillaban como locas.

Él se desabrochó un poco su camisa, sonrió arrogante y se señaló a sí mismo con ambos pulgares y comenzó a cantar en coreano

-UR man – SS501-

I'm your man, I'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneildo

Naneun oneudo keudaeman (saenggakhae)

Él desbordaba sensualidad a cada paso que daba, siempre señalando a la chica y guñandole el ojo.

I'm your man, i'm your man keudaeyeo ttaradatta oneuldo

Keudaega tteonajianha (I'm your man)

Se desafanó de su saco para mostrar sus muy bien trabajados brazos, lo dejó caer y se lo volvió a colocar.

I'm your man keorreul tto hemaejyo eodinjido mollayo

Hoksirado ttokeudaega (nat'analkka)

Después tomaba su cabeza como si estuviera desesperado y miro a otro lado. Cosa que para las fans causo emoción y muchos derrames nasales.

I'm your man kkumerado moreujyo useumyeon

Pangyeochulkka

Dasi ch'achaolji molla, i'm you man!

Finalmente le alzó la barbilla a la pelirrosa como si fuera a besarla solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó lentamente de ella y finalmente le hizo una reverencia.

-kyaaaaa!- gritaban las fans

-Tamakiiiii!

-te amo!

-yo también las amo- les sonrió y finalmente su vista se posó en la pelirrosa quien lo veía con los ojos abiertos y muy roja de la cara, por lo que Tamaki sonrió arrogante y llevó a la chica a su lugar.

El concierto fue más que genial, Taka logró más de 1000000 de televidentes que sintonizaron el concierto online, llegar a esa cantidad de televidentes no era problema ya que la banda era muy versátil en los idiomas y eso enloquecía al público, nunca se aburrían de escucharlos.

La noche fluyo relajada y excitante después del concierto, ya iban de camino al departamento de Sakura cuando Ino no soportó el silencio y empezó a gritar como fangirl en la camioneta.

-es que no lo puedo creer! Frentona te beso! El te beso! Y te cantó la canción más sensual de su disco!

A Sakura se le resbaló una gota de sudor.

-bueno no es para tanto…

-que no es para tanto!? La escuchaste Hina?

Con una risa reprimida Hinata comentó: lo oí! Pero no lo se yo amo más al rubio..

-a Usui el soltero más codiciado de todo Japón?

-ino! Calmate… pareces toda una fangirl.- comentó Sakura muy entusiasmada

-uno ya no puede expresarse- respondió Ino haciendo un moflete.

-jajajaja

-jajaja, solo espero que Light no haga un escándalo por lo del beso- expresó Sakura preocupada.

-tranquila de seguro ni lo vió- dijo Hinata

-Mou yo también quiero un beso de ese bombón de Tamaki- dijo una rubia que vestía una bata de dormir.

-que dices Misa?

-es que mira Light, esa chica – le señala la computadora- fue besada por Tamaki-kun.

[Sa- ku- ra] pensaba Light mientras estrujaba un vaso de vidrio.

-cariño?

-lo siento Misa tengo que irme

Light Yagami tomo su saco y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando Misa le gritó

-malo, pensé que tendríamos sexo toda la noche.

Light volvió su mirada a la de ella.

-te prometo que cuando regrese no podras pararte de la cama.

Abrió la puerta y cerró de un portazo, él iba hecho una furia.

El momento de ser serio había llegado, ya no más juegos, ya no más año sabático, ya no más odio a la familia, ya no más. Haruno Sasori, un artista reconocido en el mundo y en la zona de Europa occidental, decidió terminar con sus juegos, él decidió regresar a casa con sus hermanos.

Continuará

**-aparece de la nada- hola! No me maten! He aquí el capitulo 3, disculpen mi tardanza pero con eso de que entra uno a la escuela y las tareas pues ni tiempo me da de escribir. Muchas gracias por leer mis demás historias! Les mando un gran abrazó y aunque sea tarde feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan!**


	4. Causa perdida

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de mi propia autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia **

Capítulo 4: Causa perdida

El por qué se había alejado de su casa y el por qué había pedido un año sabático era una cosa desconocida para el mundo que lo rodeaba, Haruno Sasori gemelo del senador de Japón, era reconocido mundialmente por sus famosas exhibiciones de arte, no importaba que varias personas consideraran su arte como basura puesto que para él su arte era efímero, era una belleza que debía ser conservada y admirada por todos aquellos que amaran la abstracción y el cubismo que pintores de renombre habían creado, su máximo ídolo en pintura era nada menos que Picasso, en el caso de las esculturas y arquitecturas amaba el estilo neoclásico del renacimiento, él decía que la ciudad con la mejor mezcla de arte era sin lugar a duda Italia, pero así como era un artista amaba la literatura con todo su ser, además de que siempre le hacía olvidar los problemas en casa. Sin embargo ya no quería más libertad, necesitaba estar cerca de su musa y empezar a pensar en el tema de su nueva exhibición.

Estaba preparado para su viaje, eran aproximadamente 6 horas de vuelo, ya sabía que iba a ser tedioso pero estaba listo para arribar, mientras empacaba sus cosas una mujer entró en su cuarto seguido de 2 hombres: de cabello naranja y rubio respectivamente.

-que danna, me dejará?

-jajaja pero que dices Deidara regresaré en un par de meses, necesito la inspiración que no tengo.

-es acaso que ya no hay más inspiración? Sasori-kun?

-así es mi querida Konan, además de que ya extraño a mis hermanos… de hecho también extraño mi casa…

-está bien Sasori, solo no olvides lo que eres y a donde perteneces, aquí te estaremos esperando

-muy amable de su parte Líder-sama

Había terminado de empacar, y tuvo una despedida de sus compañeros, fue al aeropuerto y tomo el vuelo.

2 horas antes

El Dr. Banner le quedaba corto en cuanto coraje y enojo, Light estaba furioso y echaba chispas por los ojos, si tuviera una death note seguro que mataba a todo aquel que se le cruzara por su camino, en ese momento quería destrozar con sus propias manos a su queridísima novia, no era porque él tuviese celos, no. Su único deseo y plan era quedarse con su dinero y matarla fingiendo que era un accidente para poderse ir con otra chica a quien realmente quería pero eso no podía ser así de fantástico, por el simple hecho de que el cuñado era demasiado inteligente y no lo dejaba acercarse por mucho tiempo a ella, si, lo que no conocían de él es que era capaz hasta de matar por dinero, aunque no siempre fue así. Aunque no amaba a Sakura como debía si le tenía gran afecto, claro está que los besos que le daba también los disfrutaba ya que uno es hombre y también tenía esas necesidades carnales.

Pero ahí estaba él caminando hacia el departamento de su novia, a quien le mentía, si, él era muy bipolar. Claro está que era muy celoso de sus juguetes y por lo mismo no le gustó el contacto que hubo entre ese pelagatos de ídol y su pelirrosa, si, leyeron bien SU.

Cuando menos lo esperó ya estaba tocando la puerta del departamento de ella furiosamente.

[[Pero que se ha creído esta niñata?]]

-Sakura! Abre de una jodida vez!- vociferó.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una asustada pelirrosa.

-Qué hiciste esta noche? Que-ri-da –siseó

Sakura quien en ese momento se preparaba para irse de guardia lo veía como si de un drogadicto se tratara.

-Light cálmate por favor- dijo suplicante mientras el otro entraba y la empujaba a un lado.

-que me calme?-dijo exasperado- dime Sakura me amas?

-qué?- exclamó sorprendida la pelirrosa.- claro que si por qué lo preguntas?

-qué por qué lo preguntó?- en ese momento ríe sarcásticamente- sabes, estaba en el cierre de un gran negocio cuando de repente se quedan viendo a la pantalla de una Tablet y qué es lo que veo? A una pelirrosa de cabello natural y ojos color jade que es besada por un maldito ídol!- grito furioso

Sakura con el temple más calmado y sereno hacía señas con los ojos, lo único que hizo fue respirar profundamente y contar hasta 10, sabía que la escena de celos iba a llegar tarde o temprano.

-que?! Acaso no tienes nada que decirme?- dijo irritado

-ya terminaste?- dijo en tono sereno

-no me jodas Haruno, sabes qué? esta es la última que te aguanto. Mira soporto los desprecios de tu mendigo hermano, soporto que no tengas tiempo para mí y soporto los tratos efusivos de tu extraño entrenador de cejas grandes y de tu amigo el rubio Namikaze!, estoy harto! Tu familia me trata como basura!- seguía gritando mientras iba hacia el pequeño bar que tenía la pelirrosa en su departamento y se servía una copa.

Mientras él tomaba su trago, ella cerraba ambos puños con fuerza y finalmente dijo:

-así? Es honesto de tu parte decirme todo lo que piensas, por favor deja hablar mal de mi familia, sabes que soy un médico y si apenas tengo tiempo para dormir e ir al baño es una bendición, tu aceptaste esto así que no tienes por qué reclamarme de algo en lo que ya ambos estábamos de acuerdo, en cuanto a los saludos efusivos, esos no los puedo cambiar porque el "rubio Namikaze" como lo llamas es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y casi no lo veo, es muy raro que me lo encuentre y mi entrenador sabe perfectamente que tengo novio.- dijo terminante

-y me vas a decir que lo que pasó esta noche no fue nada?- la miraba con desprecio

-no pasó nada, es un simple show!

-si claro y yo soy el Rey de Versalles...- dijo con sarcasmo- mira sabes qué aquí terminamos

Con los ojos abiertos como platos y con cara sorprendida, Sakura Haruno solo pudo pronunciar terminamos

-mira no es por nada pero ya no me gustas- dijo en tono arrogante. Hay chicas más lindas que….

Él no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que un golpe a puño cerrado hizo que viera estrellitas por un momento, de repente sintió como algo viscoso y caliente le escurría por la nariz y la boca. No supo como pero ya estaba fuera del departamento de ella.

-sabes qué Light Yagami?- lo miraba con desdén y desprecio- tu no me dejas a mí, yo te dejo a ti, no aparezcas en mi vida o te costará caro, y que bueno que terminamos porque de todos modos estoy comprometida y me voy a casar, finalmente solo eras un entretenimiento para mí.

Ella cerró de un portazo, y él fue sacado por los guardias y aventado en un basurero de la calle de al lado.

Gaara solo la abrazó, había escuchado y grabado todo, no sabía cuándo iba a servir, pensaba maliciosamente.

-Querida Sakura, él no te conviene, así que deja de llorar por él, mejor ve al hospital y relájate.

Sakura, quien estaba sentada en el sillón y con la cabeza agachada, empezó a reír mientras alzaba la cabeza y acariciaba la mano de su hermano.

-pero qué diablos te pasa Sakura?- preguntó extrañado Gaara

-estuvo perfecto, no pude terminar mejor

-por qué? Acaso…

-sí, lo planee todo. Lo mandé a investigar y resulta que tiene a una modelo como novia, por lo que le hablé a Naruto para que me diera entradas preferenciales para su concierto, me dijo lo que harían en el show y lo demás fue televisado, fue suerte que Tamaki me viera, si no no hubiese resultado, en fin cuando él me dio un beso supe que Light armaría un escándalo. No sabes que ganas tenía de darle un golpe. En fin debo irme a la guardia, así que regreso mañana en la noche.

Ella se despidió y fue por sus cosas, finalmente salió del departamento como todo una femme fatal con su orgullo y ego elevados hasta el cielo. Dejando a Gaara asombrado por la frialdad que representó su hermana en ese momento, después despertó de su transe y dijo: esa es mi hermana joder! Y rio por un momento.

Su hijo era una causa perdida, pero no su hijo mayor. Fugaku Uchiha, líder importante en la política, juez, magnate hombre de negocios y jefe de familia, no podía controlar a su pequeño heredero. Había consentido que estudiara dos carreras totalmente distintas pero era un Uchiha y por ende salió con los mejores honores de amabas carreras, sin embargo no podía evitar que hiciera espectáculos en público y mucho menos que besara chicas en público… mucho menos a aquella mujer, ya que podría ser su esposa o cuñada. En eso Mikoto su mujer entró a su despacho, ella no era abogada pero si CEO y dueña de una galería de arte, igualmente provenía de una familia rica y amaba demasiado a su familia, postrándose atrás de él y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos abrazándolo y depositando un beso pequeño en la mejilla de su esposo, después miro la pantalla y trató de enunciar una oración.

-así es Mikoto, ella es la hija de los Haruno. Y si, ese también es tu hijo

La mujer de cabellos color negro profundo solo sonrió

-sabes Fugaku, este no fue cualquier show.. Espera por la batalla campal.

-a que te refieres?

En ese momento escucharon 3 portazos, el de la entrada principal, y el de las recamaras de sus hijos.

-ahora entiendo Mikoto.

Un nuevo amanecer se asomaba en la mansión Uchiha, todos estaban reunidos en la mesa para el desayuno y las actividades sabatinas.

Sin embargo el ambiente era tenso, así que el primero en hablar fue el patriarca.

-por qué están peleados?

El primero en contestar fue Sasuke

-porque le di un beso a una fan- dijo

-no es el beso lo que me molesta Sasuke! Si no a quién se lo diste!- dijo exasperado Itachi

-ya lo dije fue a una fan!- gritó

\- se calman los 2!- dijo Mikoto alzando finalmente la voz y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos

Los hermanos Uchihas se lanzaban dagas por los ojos como si por ahí pudieran matarse.

-al parecer- interrumpió el patriarca-no sabes quién es.. bien pues te diré. La chica a quién besaste inocentemente es la heredera del clan Haruno

-no me digas que ella es… -dijo sorprendido

-si! Ella es, pero es mía!-interrumpió colérico Itachi.

-espera qué?, cuándo decidiste eso?

-desde que la conocí- dijo muy sacado de la pena

-como acaso ya la conoces Ita-kun?

-solo por foto ma

-ja! Yo ya la besé así que es mía… ella es linda y su piel es suave…

-cállate Sasuke, ella será tu cuñada!

-al contrario nii-san ella será la tuya

-haber- dijo Fugaku irritado y con un tick en la ceja- tienen un año para conocerla y para decidir quién de ustedes se casará con ella…

-obviamente ese seré yo- respondieron al unísono los hermanos

-niños por Kami-sama!- dijo Mikoto- esto no es algo que decidan ahorita y lo boten después! Este tema es algo serio por lo que debemos hacer algo como un pacto…

Finalmente el desayuno terminó con una sonrisa en cara de todos en especial de la matriarca ya que tenía un plan bajo la manga.

Finalmente el avión donde se encontraba Sasori había aterrizado en excelentes condiciones. Después de recoger su equipaje, tomó un taxi que lo llevó a la zona residencial de Tokio. Subió al último piso de un edificio lujoso y al abrir la puerta no encontró a nadie, sin embargo al entrar a su cuarto y aventar (literalmente) sus maletas se sintió completo. En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a un pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Sasori!- gritó de la emoción y corrió a abrazarlo cual niño pequeño.

-Gaara!- respondió con la misma euforia

\- te eh extrañado tanto!, querido hermano..

\- yo también!

Después de su efusivo encuentro platicaron por 1 hora seguida mientras hacían la cena y esperaban a que apareciera la pequeña. Entonces al cabo de 30 minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse esta vez dejando ver a la pelirrosa. Al entrar a la cocina, no pudo creer lo que vio, sus dos hermanos estaban sentados a la mesa esperando por su llegada.

-Sasori!- gritó Sakura mientras corría hacia él con los brazos abiertos

-pequeña Sakura!- salió a su encuentro.

Así terminaba otro día en el cual la familia Haruno estaba casi completa…

Sin embargo antes de dormir los gemelos platicaban

-entonces ya lo conoces?

-claro, trabaja en la misma organización que yo.

-ahh.. yo apenas lo estoy tratando. Pero puedo decirte que me cae mejor el hermano menor.. es como más carismático.. pero un maldito mujeriego

-ah ya veo.. no su hermano mayor es todo lo contrario… es un caballero y muy romántico.. te digo por que él ayudo a que Konan y Pain se hicieran novios…

\- pff que complicado no?

-si… quien sabe cuál de los dos será nuestro cuñado.

-todo depende a quién elija ella.

Del otro lado de la puerta una joven escuchaba

-así que son 2 los pretendientes… - susurró

**Continuará**

**Hola! Tanto tiempo sin escribir, que dijeron? Ella ya se olvido de esto? Pues no jejeje al fin estoy descansando n-n y por ausentarme tanto tiempo dejaré un regalo (:**

**Bueno puesagradezco a los nuevos seguidores de esta historia y espero se enganchen con ella. **

**Ahora levanten la mano los seguidores del Sasusaku! o/ jajaja somos tan pero TAN canon.. en fin **

**Les mando besos y abrazos.**

**Ja'ne!**


	5. Kumbala: el plan inicia

**Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia es de mi propia autoría. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia **

Capítulo 5: Kumbala: el plan inicia

Como lo dijo su madre, ambos tendrían las mismas oportunidades para conquistarla, entonces después de un volado él ganó para ser quien hiciera el primer movimiento, tras haber llegado a su oficina encontró a su colega y digámoslo así "jefe" con su hermana Hinata. Tras unos minutos después, Sasuke reaccionó y recordó que alguna vez Neji le había mencionado algo de que frecuentaban a los Haruno. Entonces con una sonrisa maliciosa, Sasuke se acercó en el momento indicado

-Hola- saludó con cortesía

\- Hola- respondieron los ojiplata

-Oh Neji, ella es tu hermana?- dirigiendo su vista a la Hyuga

Neji con una expresión de fastidio solo asintió.

Sakura estaba en su consultorio acomodando todo puesto que había terminado su turno y era viernes por la noche, de repente la puerta se abrió, una pelinegra de ojos plata entró seguida de una muy sonriente rubia.

-lista!?- preguntaron ambas?

Después de quitarse la bata, deshacerse el chongo y quitarse los lentes para vista cansada, ella sonrió y asintió con fuerza. Al llegar al estacionamiento la pelirrosa quien se ponía un suéter porque hacia frio preguntó:

-Hinata a dónde iremos? Prometiste que sería un lugar muy genial y que no me arrepentiría, de hecho prometiste que habría algo espectacular como la banda favorita de Ino…

-jajaja lo sé- dijo Hinata muy sonriente [de hecho eso espero] pensó en sus adentros.

-Entonces- interrumpió Ino quien había terminado de maquillarse.

-al Kumbala bar.

-Kumba.. qué?- dijo Ino

-Kumbala bar, un lugar de exquisita comida y música en vivo..- leyó Sakura del folleto que encontró en la bolsa de Hinata.

-música en vivo!- exclamó Ino- bueno señoritas que estamos esperando.

Entonces todas subieron a la camioneta de Sakura ya que ella tenía un auto más grande. Mientras la pelirrosa conducía, escuchaban la radio en donde transmitían una canción de BTS una banda coreana con la que Sakura estaba medio obsesionada recientemente…

-ahhh- suspiró Sakura

\- que pasa?- preguntó Hinata, quien iba de copiloto.

-Esa canción se llama Just one day- dijo sonriente- si supieras, esos 7 chicos son lo máximo.. Lástima que no los conozco

-jajaja hay Saku, mejor resígnate a los idols de tu país.

-si! Como el bombón de Tamaki- interrumpió Ino

-jajaja pero ese me cae en el hígado, es demasiado arrogante- respondió Sakura

Kakashi Hatake el representante de Taka se había sorprendido mucho al recibir la llamada de urgencia de Sasuke, ellos nunca habían accedido a tocar en el bar del cuál era dueño, ya que Sasuke alegaba que ellos eran demasiado para ese lugar, en ese momento el peliplata de buen cuerpo le respondió que ahí solo iba gente muy rica que pagaba por ver un show espectacular y fuera de serie y que no era por presumir pero su comida era lo mejor, entonces al escuchar lo que dijo Sasuke se esmeró más de la cuenta ya que él había sido el que hizo que esos chicos llegaran la cima. Mientras que llegaban él se encontraba firmando unos papeles, cuando un pelinegro asomó su cabeza en la oficina.

-pasa Sasuke..

-como sabias que era yo?

-tu colonia de "Señorito Uchiha llegando"

-ja-ja-ja, graciosito- dijo sarcástico

-qué quieres decirme..

-gracias por dejarnos presentar aquí, significa mucho, además de que … bueno eso no lo tienes porque saber

-mmmm de nada.. Ah ya se- dijo sonriente.. Es por una mujer.. Claro no tienes porqué aclararme nada.. Así que ve y alístate para el show ya que hay clientes que los esperan ansiosos

Sasuke salió de la oficina con una cara sonriente

-Flash back-

-Entonces me aseguras que iras?

-claro Sasuke-kun

-lleva a tus amigas contigo, verás que será genial.

-End Flash back-

Convencer a Hinata Hyuga fue más fácil de lo que creyó, ahora debía esperar que ella cumpliera la parte del trato.. y que por su puesto la trajera consigo. En eso:

-hey Teme! Qué onda con tu mensaje.. me salí de una importantísima reunión…

-si era tan importante por qué te saliste?

-me descubriste Teme, era una reunión del asco acerca de ajedrez..

-pero aún así cuenta Sasuke!? Por qué la urgencia?- preguntó Shikamaru

-verán, es que se me ocurrió que podríamos dar un show gratuito en el bar de Kakashi, además sirve como práctica además de que nos estamos retirando de la música..

-mmmm- Shikamaru vio cómplice a Naruto y este enseguida captó la indirecta..

-Sasuke tiene novia!- dijo en tono de burla Naruto

-no dobe!- respondió Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada [aún no]

Las chicas habían llegado al cabo de 30 minutos después de pedir un gabinete, ordenaron y esperaban su comida. ´

-Zetsubou Billy- Maximum the Hormone-

De pronto las luces se apagaron, al fondo se escuchaba una guitarra seguida de una batería y un bajo, la melodía era una mezcla de metal y rock industrial, la batería tenía un ritmo sin igualable entonces una voz angelical se escuchó, Tamaki estaba listo con su vestimenta habitual entonces comenzó a cantar como un ángel.

Towa ni utsu kono ichi peeji

Hakanai senpou sono me ni

Aigan sezumo hou ni aku tsunagou rou he

Una luz azul se prendió y una voz muy gruesa se oía, Zero cantaba:

Nooto ni moudoku bannou ni osore idaku

Oouso no mousou ni yodare ga taema naku

Sabaki hanzai toukatsu to hozaku

Dare ga dakaisaku nado wakaru?

La batería se hizo más profunda con la compañía de la guitarra…

Menzai no waarudo

Seisai no waado

Entonces el ritmo cambió ligeramente para que la línea vocal osea Tamaki cantara.

Eru netsu masani "desu paireetsu"

Aganau houritsu geemu

Zetsubou za birii

Iza rinri

Saa tomerarenai eraser rain

Zetsubou za birii

Iza rinri

Saa tomerarenai eraser rain

Tomerarenai eraser rain

La guitarra daba toda su potencia, la entrega era demasiada, la batería jugaba un roll fantástico en eso Zero cambió rápidamente su bajo por otra guitarra eléctrica, la música industrial con metal era genial, después para sorpresa del público Usui con una voz más suave apareció

Akairo shita hakai no uta

Owaranai no?

Itsu kara hanbun noizu?

El público enloquecía por la voz que habían escuchado, entonces Tamaki y Zero cantaron a dueto, cosa que encendió más al público

Yo no naka ni hisomi rakka shita "are" wa nee ka?

Dare ga kakikaeru sekai no kegare wa?

Shoumetsu no rensa ni zawatsuku gekai

Masutaa massatsu unmei no jibaku

Menzai no waarudo

Seisai no waado

El dueto había acabado pero Tamaki siguió cantando.

Eru netsu masani "desu paireetsu"

Aganau houritsu geemu

Zetsubou za birii

Iza rinri

Saa tomerarenai eraser rain

Zetsubou za birii

Iza rinri

Saa tomerarenai eraser rain

Tomerarenai eraser rain

Las guitarras y los efectos que hacían con ellas se unían a una batería que daba todo en tocar, entonces Tamaki cambió al bajo cosa que sorprendió a todos y cantó de nuevo.

Ai chie kurabe kinpaku

Ego no kussetsu sadisuto

Danpen janen no tettsui

Ubare yuku seimei

Después intervino Zero con esa voz profunda que lo caracterizaba.

Gokuakunin ga houwa shikyuu zaininkiri

Hantei! "jinken" "jiken" "zouo"

Zouki hiroge zange

Hokusoemu shinigami inga kankei naze?

Shinsou mina shirienu sono aware

En dueto ambos disfrutaban la excitación que provocaba la canción en ellos, Zero y Tamaki eran los reyes en ese momento.

"kira"

We are the "kira"

My name is "kira"

Even your "kira"

do it! lml

"kira"

We are the "kira"

My name is "kira"

Even your "kira"

do it!

Ue de yami sougi no shuraba shinri rongi peace eraa munen nanmannen fubin

Ue de yami sougi no shuraba shinri rongi peace eraa munen nanmannen fubin

Bou ransei zetsubou ni pein

Ya casi para concluir Tamaki cantó solo, seguía tocando el bajo ,dejando la guitarra a Zero quien se lucía con ella.

Zetsubou za birii

Iza rinri

Saa tomerarenai eraser rain

Zetsubou za birii

Iza rinri

Saa tomerarenai eraser rain

Entonces Usui volvió a cantar volviendo loco al público

Dancin' shinzou no bloody

Ai gouon na neiro wa sei

Dancin' shinzou no bloody

Ai gouon na neiro wa sei

Finalmente la voz angelical de Tamaki resonó en la sala:

Tomerarenai unmei sa rensa reesu

El climax de la canción se alcanzó con un solo de guitarras y batería dejando que la melodía pesada fuese agradable para los oídos.

Al terminar la canción, el público aplaudió mucho y las luces se prendieron en su totalidad, los fangirls del lugar estaban muy felices porque era una de las canciones nuevas y que iba a ser lanzada en su nuevo mini álbum como regalo a las fans por su retiro de la música.

Mientras tanto las chicas comían plácidamente y trataban de controlarle la hemorragia nasal a Ino quien no paraba de alagar a Taka

Usui tomó su micrófono y saludó al público, vio mucha gente rica en su totalidad, sin embargo una cabellera rosada llamó su atención Sakura-chan?. Para Kakashi este hecho no pasó desapercibido, pensó que quién estaba tratando de quedar bien era… Sasuke quien estaba mirando a todo el mundo postró sus ojos en cierta chica de cabello exótico, entonces se acercó al presentador y le cuchicheo algo al oído. En ese momento Taka salió del escenario. Al cabo de un rato el presentador finalmente habló:

\- bien amigos es hora de que tres muchachas de nuestro público bailen con nuestros cantantes.

Un redoble de tambores de otra banda que iba a presentar sonó al fondo.

Las tres doctoras platicaban plácidamente cuando de repente una luz les lastimó las retinas.

-qué demonios?- dijo Sakura

-mis queridas señoritas ustedes han ganado el placer de bailar con nuestros tres cantantes- dijo el presentador

Las tres chicas se quedaron viendo extrañadas, sin embargo habían acabado su cena y la verdad estaban por irse pero la insistencia de Ino hicieron que Sakura accediera a quedarse y esto incluía a Hinata por lo que ellas se pararon de su asiento En ese momento se acercaron al centro de la pista y volvieron a apagar las luces.

[Aquí les encanta apagar la luz ] pensaron las tres chicas.

La gente gritaba y se alocaba, esperabas con ansias un buen show. En ese momento sintieron que una persona las agarraba para bailar. El contacto en sí no era malo, en su contrario, era muy reconfortante. Entonces prendieron la luz.

-Kumbala- La Maldita vecindad-

Las claves empezaron a sonar y la banda comenzó a tocar.

Ante las chicas habían tres galanes vestidos de trajes negros con una rosa blanca en la camisa, con su cabeza agachada.

-bailamos?- dijeron los tres alzando su vista y posando sus ojos en sus parejas. Negro onix con verde jade, azul celeste con plata, negro con azul cielo.

Ojos sorprendidos de todos, sonrojos de algunas y sonrisas divertidas de otros, al igual que unas miradas de ira, furia y seducción. Los chicos se acercaron a las damas, les rodearon la cintura y las tomaron de la mano, se comenzaron a mover grácilmente posicionándose en puntos distintos de la pista de baile para evitar algún choque, llevaban muy buen ritmo, lento, al compás de la canción.

Dos parejas bailaban muy juntas y a la par, muy coordinados en el baile que se estaba desarrollando. Sin embargo la tercera..

-Tu… - dijo Sakura tétrica

Él sonrió galante por lo que ella se sorprendió:

-vamos querida déjate llevar por el ritmo de la música y entregate en mis brazos- dijo Tamaki en tono seductor y sensual, luego de esto le sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

-ha! qué? crees que por ese tono seductor y galante harás que yo cambie mi pensar acerca de que eres un arrogante?- dijo retándolo con lamirada

-Mei… o quiero decir SA-KU-RA….-acercándose al oído de la mencionada haciéndola estremecer

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
